


I will follow

by MorganeUK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU new first meeting, In the Tube, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not beta-read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: John don't like the Tube... but one day everything change.





	I will follow

"No, no, I'm good..." John repeated for the tenth time! It would be easier to just sit down when someone is offering a seat, but for John it was unthinkable...  _I am not an invalid!_ Walking a little further in the carriage, he tried to minimize his claudication, keeping his walking stick as near as possible to his leg. Finally finding a spot where everyone was minding their own business, he starts to relax. Until his eyes drop on the most gorgeous man he ever saw. Either in public transportation or magazines.  _Oh my God..._ The man was perfect. Thin but muscular and energic, long limbs clad in expensive clothes, dark curls, scrumptious lips... _Okay, stops that right now Watson!_

The man was reading something on his phone with great attention, his eyes glued to the screen. Jealousy spreads in John mind at the idea of an unknown someone who has the chance to get that level of attention.  _It must be so erotic to have these eyes focussing on you that way... Like you are the only thing that matter to him. Lucky woman... or man._ Without realizing, the doctor starts shifting his weight from a foot to another to give a little room to his growing attention.  _Shit, I'm not a teenager... Down boy..._ He was trying to think of horrible images to push away the ideas that his vivid imagination created when a movement from the Greek god catch his attention. He was talking with a disgruntled look to the old lady beside him on the bench.

"Young man, that handicapped man needs a place to sit! You look fit enough, get up!" The woman was talking sternly as if chiding a child. John was going to protest that it was ok when the incredible man replies.

"No." He points his phone. "I'm in the middle of something..." The sound of his voice did nothing to calm John's attention! After a pause, he cuts the lady who was clearly going to argues "And anyway, I don't think an ex-military with a psychosomatic pain in the leg really want to get pitied." Raising his eyes to check John, he continues "As a doctor, he knows firsthand the hardship and courage needed to be handicapped and wouldn't dare to insult them and considered himself as one." Without another word, he places his phone in his coat pocket and jumps out of his seats as the tube stopped at his station.

Flabbergasted, John instinctively steps after the man before he realizes it wasn't his stop.  _Baker Street... What the Hell I'm doing at Baker Street?_

As the carriage was leaving the station, the tall man turns to look in John's eyes. "A cup of tea? My flat is only a few minutes away..." And John suddenly knew that he was going to follow that man until his last breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: I will follow / U2


End file.
